Attack on Titan Life Au
by ScarredSilver
Summary: My brother, friends, and I were like to talk about life aus sometimes and me and my brother came up with this one for us, not my best writing so if you're going to flame it you're wasting your time. Rated M to just be safe, there's swearing and blood. No cannon characters


**I started watching Attack on Titan with my younger brother on Saturday and we finished it yesterday and omg We're so into it it's insane. We even flipped out over what part we'd be in and we checked out the zodiac signs version post/… (check the description for the actual correct one) and I'd be in the Military Police and he's be in the Scouting Legion ;w;**  
**And since I'd be in the MP I'd ditch them and go follow my brother around to make sure he stays safe**

**We even made up our own life AU where our dad walked out on our mom and one day when he was leaving after taking some of his things from our house he was stepped on by a titan and killed and then the titan destroyed our home so we had to live with our uncle in the second wall and we wanted to join the military so we could protect what was left of our family and everything.**

**I'm really obsessed with this right now...and this is gonna suck so dont read it unless you're okay with shitty writing (gonna use my name because it's suppose to be me and my brother okay? okay.)**

* * *

"Shit...where'd he go..." the brunette muttered to herself as she scanned the destroyed section of houses for her younger brother. She could have sworn he came this way shouting about how he was going to "Get the drop" on the titans from the wall. The squads sent out were trying to clear the area of Titans so they could seal up the giant hole that was punched through the gate weeks ago and she wasn't about to let her baby brother go on his own, even if her best friend was in the same squad as he was. She wasn't about to start shouting for him, she didn't want to get a Titan's attention.

Suddenly, she heard the whizzing of the maneuver gear and her attention shot to the right in time for her to see her brother flash by wielding his blades. "Johnathon!" she shouted but he was already long passed. The girl huffed and jumped off the roof she had been standing on, rushing to catch up with him. As soon as she got to his side he finally noticed her and turned his head.

"Sissy what are you doing?! I said I could do this just fine!" he didn't look too happy but she didn't care.

"Where are you even going?! There aren't Titans over here!" she snapped and he rolled his eyes.

"Oh please just give them a minute!" As soon as the words left his mouth a four meter titan blasted through a line of houses, heading straight for the two siblings. They quickly moved out of it's way and circled around, Johnathon shooting all the way back to the front to grab it's attention as his sister sliced open the nap of it's neck causing it to stumble and fall. Once it hit the ground the two landed on another roof, looking down at it to make sure it wasn't getting back up. "Pshh see? How easy is that I could've gotten it all on my own."

"It was a four meter! What if it was a seven meter?! Or a fourteen meter?!" she scolded him and felt her face heat up furiously from the obviously not concerned look he was giving her.

"Well I don't have to worry about them apparently because my sister likes to follow me around and stop me from killing them myself!" he huffed and folded his arms. The older sibling narrowed her eyes at him and opened her mouth to retaliate but before anything could come out she heard her name being called and looked over her shoulder.

"Elizabeth the two of you go help the other squad to the right, there are more Titans than they can handle!" the Scouting Legion member that had been put in charge of them all stopped next to them on the roof to give them their orders.

"Got it!" Johnathon nearly shouted and then shot off onto another roof before his sister could reply herself.

"Johnathon! Oh my god." Elizabeth groaned and quickly followed after him, only managing to keep up a few feet behind him at best. Moments later she noticed he was slowing down and easily caught up.

"No no no no..." she heard him grumbling as he looked from side to side to try and see the gas tanks.

"You're already out of gas?! What were you doing!?" Elizabeth's voice startled him and he looked at her. "You were trying out those tricks weren't you?!" The guilty look on his face confirmed it. She knew he wanted to try new ways on sneaking up on Titans in order to reduce risk of being caught and killed and had seen him practicing when they went on missions rather than actually fight a Titan until it came after him. "God dammit." she grumbled and looked around, trying to find another squad they could go to, but grabbed her brother by one of the straps on his back and pulled him to a stop on another roof. "Where are we?"

"Huh?"

"I don't see any other squads." the two looked around and saw that they were indeed nowhere near any other people.

"Shit did we go the wrong way?" Johnathon frowned and then huffed as he was flicked in the ear by his sister for swearing.

"I think we did...come on lets go back." Elizabeth replied and waited for him to jump off the roof before following him. The two looked around again as they swung through the streets, trying to spot any sign of a Titan since they would see those first instead of another person. "Do you see anything?"

"Nothing!"

"How the fuck can we miss a Tita-" she was cut off as a ten meter class Titan crashed head first through the row of buildings and cut them off, causing them to fall short and land on the street. Elizabeth groaned and sat up, rubbing her head and quickly looking over to make sure her brother was okay. He was already getting to his feet but she saw the Titan's hand going right for him. She shouted his name and his head shot up, realizing how fast the hand was getting closer, and used his grappling hooks to shoot onto the nearest roof and continue away from the Titan. His sister got up and went the other way, the two meeting up on the other side of the Titan as it was busy getting back to it's feet.

"What do we do?!" he shouted and looked over to her as she looked back quickly.

"Get away from it! Find the closest squad! They should be around here somewhere unless-!" she trailed off as she realized that maybe the squad they were supposed to help, was wiped out themselves. "Sh-shit..."

"Sissy?!" he looked at her again as he heard her mutter to herself.

"Nothing! Just...turn here!" she said and pointed around a corner where they could hide for a moment. He listened and she followed him behind the chimney, able to hear the Titan coming closer. The two leaned around it to see how close it was and then quickly moved back out sight, the older sibling able to feel the younger one shaking. "Okay listen, I have a plan. You'll go on one side, I'll get on the other, and we'll take it down just like the last one we got, okay?"

"I'm going to jump."

"What?"

"I'm going there now!" Johnathon shouted and leaped off the roof, aiming his grappling hooks at the building across the street. The other side was about a yard away. Elizabeth ran to the edge in time to see the last of her brother's gas splutter out of the fan, starting to send him down so he'd crash into the side of the building. She quickly swung down with her own grappling hooks puncturing the wall he was going to hit and caught him in time, holding onto him tightly as she propelled the both of them down the street to the end where it split off into two opposite directions. "S-sissy!" she heard him nearly scream and she quickly looked back over her shoulder, seeing the Titan running after them.

"S-shit!" she breathed and looked ahead again, planning to get to the roof at the end of the street so she could put Johnathon down and then go back and fight the titan on her own. They were coming closer to the roof and she got ready to land on it when she felt one of her wires get heavy. She quickly looked back and felt her heart stop, the Titan grabbed her wire. Elizabeth looked ahead again and saw they were as close as they were going to get. She quickly tossed her brother as best she could onto the roof, being only a few feet away, and felt her midsection being snapped backwards which caused her to bend forward. She heard her brother scream and tried to raise her head to look at him as she swung backwards but her vision went white as she collided back first into a brick wall and then slid down it.

She started coughing violently and tried to move her right arm to put her hand on her head but found she couldn't move it. Feeling blood trickling down into her eyes made her realize she had no doubt injured her head and then she felt blood also coming out of her mouth. Whether she was actually coughing it up or had bit her lip or tongue, she couldn't tell. All she could tell was that her shoulder was dislocated and she was growing dizzy from blood loss. Her eyes trailed down and she saw read spilling onto her white shirt but that concern of her having stained her shirt was gone as soon as she saw the feet of the Titan coming closer. Elizabeth forced her eyes open more and saw her gear had almost all been shattered, the gas cans dented, and the equipment scattered around her. Realizing she couldn't fight back sent her into a panic. Her brother would see this. He'd blame himself. She wasn't going to have that.

From the corner of her eye she saw something gleam and she managed to glance to the side, her eyes growing wide as she saw it was one of her blades that were still attached to a hand grip. She started trying to reach for it, going to fight back as much as she could before it was over. "You god damned Titan..." she wheezed, attempting to ignore the giant hand reaching down for her "You're going to fucking get it..."


End file.
